maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Jett/Skills
Beginner's Basics |-0001214 | |Core Aura |Active |Surrounds the true owner of the Core with a powerful aura that enhances abilities. |-0000228 | |Retro Rockets |Passive |Permanently increases Movement Speed, Max Movement Speed, and Jump. |-0001227 | |Return to Spaceship |Active |Move to Jett's spaceship. |} Jett's Crisis |-5081020 | |Starline One |Active |Use the attack key to deal quick hits to nearby enemies |-5081002 | |Blaster Barrage |Active |Fires a pair of shots straight ahead. Hold down the skill key for continuous fire. You can move left and right while attacking. |-5081003 | |Space Walk |Active |Use the arrow keys to tumble while jumping. Press jump and the arrow key again to tumble once more in the selected direction. |-5080022 | |Seasoned Hunter |Passive |Become proficient in the bounty hunting fundamentals. Increases Attack Power, Jump, and Skill. |-5081023 | |Galactic Might |Active |Increases the body's defense by drawing on cosmic powers. |} Jett's Awakening |-5701010 | |Starline Two |Active |Unleash beams of energy on multiple enemies. Has a chance to stun enemies |-5701001 | |Stellar Impact |Active |Smashes a spacecraft into the ground, creating devastating shockwaves. The shockwaves penetrate multiple enemies and launch them into the air. |-5701011 | |Vortex Cross |Active |Strike enemies as you warp past them. You will move upwards while pressing the Up arrow key. |-5701013 | |Bounty Chaser |Active |Pulls out all the stops to help you take down your target. Enhances your physical strength and increases your Attack Power. Required Skill: Gun Mastery Lv. 5 |-5700000 | |Gun Mastery |Passive |Increases Gun Mastery. |-5700011 | |Cosmic Shield |Passive |Permanently enhances STR, DEX and HP through physical training. Has a chance to trigger Knockback Resistance. |} Jett's Path |-5711020 | |Starline Three |Active |Force your way through multiple enemies and blast them. |-5711021 | |Falling Stars |Active |Leap into the air and blast multiple enemies below you. |-5711001 | |Turret Deployment |Active |Summons an upgraded turret to unleash a barrage of shots on nearby enemies. |-5711022 | |Cosmic Upheaval |Active |Explode the ground beneath nearby enemies and draw them in. |-5711024 | |Slipstream Suit |Active |Alters the flow of cosmic energies to increase swiftness and Final Damage. |-5710020 | |Spatial Shift |Passive |When learned, you can use Vortex Cross in the air to move. Can move forward/upward/downward depending on the key. Required Skill: Vortex Cross Lv. 5 |-5710022 | |Blaster Overdrive |Passive |Removes all safeties from your weapons, granting them ridiculous Critical Rate and Weapon ATT bonuses. |-5710021 | |Clairvoyant |Passive |Enhances vision to permanently determine weaknesses, and grants the ability to predict attacks. |} Jett's Return |-5721001 | |Starforce Salvo |Active |Fires a hail of energy bolts. Hold down the skill key to keep shooting. You can move left and right while attacking. |-5721061 | |Backup Beatdown |Active |Launches a flurry of attacks with your bounty hunter allies. This attack can be used while moving. |-5721064 | |Planet Buster |Active |Concentrates enough force to crack a planet. |-5721002 |-5721004 | |Starfall |Active |Order your spaceship to attack multiple enemies at once. |-5721000 | |Maple Warrior |Active |Increases the stats of all party members. |-5721066 | |Gravity Booster |Active |Increases your mass, stabilizing you and greatly increasing your Attack Power and Boss Damage |-5721065 | |Strikeforce Showdown |Passive |Summons armored allies to blast your foes to pieces. |-5720060 | |Giga Blaster |Passive |Upgrades your arsenal to the biggest, baddest blasters in the universe. Increases the Critical Damage of your hits. |-5720061 | |Invincibility |Passive |Hones your body to maximize your defensive capabilities. Increase your strength, resulting in greater damage. |-5720062 | |Jett Supreme Enhancement |Passive |Maximize Attack Power by carefully controlling the power of the Core that flows inside you. |} Hyper Skills |-5720043 | |Backup Beatdown - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Backup Beatdown's damage. |-5720044 | |Backup Beatdown - Spread |Passive |Increases number of monsters hit by Backup Beatdown. |-5720045 | |Backup Beatdown - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases Backup Beatdown's attack count. |-5720046 | |Planet Buster - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the critical chance bonus of Planet Buster. |-5720047 | |Planet Buster - Guardbreak |Passive |Ignore some monster Defense. |-5720048 | |Planet Buster - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases Planet Buster's attack count. |-5720049 | |Starforce Salvo - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Starforce Salvo's damage. |-5720050 | |Starforce Salvo - Range |Passive |Increases Starforce Salvo's range. |-5720051 | |Starforce Salvo - Boss Rush |Passive |Increases Starforce Salvo Boss Attack. |-5721052 | |Singularity Shock |Active |Focus the Core's power into a single point of pure destruction that explodes outward, knocking enemies back and inflicting additional damage after the attack ends. |-5721053 | |Rising Cosmos |Active |Call upon the bravery deep within you to increase damage and final damage output. |-5721054 | |Bionic Resilience |Active |Performs a bio-scan on Jett, identifying potential weaknesses in order to optimize defense. |} V Skills |-400004519 | |Starline One Boost |Passive |Boosts Starline One. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004520 | |Blaster Barrage Boost |Passive |Boosts Blaster Barrage. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004521 | |Starline Two Boost |Passive |Boosts Starline Two. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004522 | |Stellar Impact Boost |Passive |Boosts Stellar Impact. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004523 | |Vortex Cross Boost |Passive |Boosts Vortex Cross. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004524 | |Falling Stars Boost |Passive |Boosts Falling Stars. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004525 | |Starline Three Boost |Passive |Boosts Turret Deployment. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Critical Rate: +5% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004526 | |Cosmic Upheaval Boost |Passive |Boosts Cosmic Upheaval. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004527 | |Starforce Salvo Boost |Passive |Boosts Starforce Salvo. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004528 | |Backup Beatdown Boost |Passive |Boosts Backup Beatdown. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004529 | |Planet Buster Boost |Passive |Boosts Planet Buster. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004530 | |Singularity Shock Boost |Passive |Boosts Singularity Shock. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400051014 | |Gravity Crush |Active |A powerful singularity draws in enemies. Detonating the singularity inflicts significant damage over a large distance, based on the damage dealt while the target was affected by the singularity. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400051028 | |Suborbital Strike |Active |Calls down drones to blast your enemies with a graviton beam. Swap modes by pressing the skill key again after casting. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400051054 | |Allied Fury |Active |Summon fellow bounty hunters who teleport between monsters, attack enemies, and use an airship to deliver a finishing blow to your foes. Unaffected by attack reflection. |} Category:Jett Skills